RedBeliever: Asking For Her Hand
by changingdestiny40
Summary: Knowing that he wants to spend the rest of his life with his lovely werewolf, Henry goes over to ask Granny for her granddaughter's hand in marriage. The sixth instalment in my "RedBeliever" series and a prequel to "RedBeliever: The Beginning Of Something New".


**The idea for this one shot just came to me shortly after posting my preceding RedBeliever one shot. In it, Henry, before proposing to Ruby in "RedBeliever: The Beginning Of Something New", decides to ask for her granny's blessing to take her granddaughter's hand in marriage. I personally like it and therefore this will be a prequel to my RedBeliever series containing exactly that. And now on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Once Upon A Time" or its characters. They belong to its creators and to ABC.**

Henry Mills was walking along the road, whistling to himself, as he made his way to Granny's diner, the cozy diner where his girlfriend Ruby and her grandmother, Granny, from whom the place was named after, worked, them also being its owners. The reason he was headed there was because he'd finally decided to propose to the werewolf and wanted to ask her grandmother for her hand, out of respect. He could only hope that Granny approved and would say yes.

He finally arrived and, after making his way inside of the diner, hopped onto one of the cushy stools next to the counter and waited until Granny arrived from the back of the kitchen.

"Hello young Henry. What can I get for ya today ?", she warmly asked the young man who was currently dating her granddaughter while pouring him a cup of coffee, on the house.

"Nothing other than this delicious coffee, which is more than enough thank you", Henry answered her with a smile. "Actually, the reason I'm here is because I have a very important request to ask of you."

Granny's interest peaked upon hearing those words, her eyebrow raised in interest.

"And what might that be Henry ?", she asked him curiously. Henry took a deep breath, and then continued.

"As you know, I've been dating your granddaughter for a year, and I can honestly and confidently say that she's my soulmate and my true love. I love her so very much and really want to spend the rest of my life with her, and therefore have decided to pop the question to her tomorrow night. However I have a lot of respect for you as well and know how much you're protective of her. Therefore the reason I've come here is because I would like to ask for your blessing to ask for your granddaughter's hand."

Granny listened carefully to the words of her potential grandson in law, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. She had observed the relationship between her granddaughter and the young man sitting before her blossom and deepen over the last year, and she knew that she couldn't have found a more worthy partner for her Ruby. Before she answered his request, she decided to ask him some very important questions first.

"You say that you love my granddaughter. Is that correct ?", she asked him critically, her eyes never leaving his.

"I do. More than life itself. I would do anything for her and would cherish her above all others. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me and while I know she's a strong woman and can take care of herself, I would willingly lay down my life for her if it came to it", Henry answered her with honesty and conviction, not shying away from Granny's gaze.

The elder werewolf studied him some more, analyzing everything he had just said, and then her features softened and she smiled at him, changing her mind about the other questions she had wanted to ask him since his words provided the answer to all of them.

"In that case young man, you have my blessing, but I do have two conditions."

Henry's heart swelled upon receiving her approval, but then leaned forward to hear her conditions.

"First of all, promise me that you'll continue to treat my granddaughter right and will remain devoted to her all of your days of existence", she said to him, holding his gaze to ensure that he knew that she was serious. "And know that if you ever hurt or mistreat her in any way, you'll feel the full might of a werewolf".

Henry gulped audibly upon the last sentence, but confidently answered and said, "You have my word that I will do right by Ruby. She's the love of my life and nobody will hurt her on my watch, not even myself."

Granny smiled in approval, and then added, "Secondly, when you and Ruby decide on a date for the two of you to tie the knot, please be sure and send me the invitation for I have no intention of missing out on my granddaughter's nuptials."

"You've got it granny", Henry agreed wholeheartedly, and then got up to receive the warm hug she was offering him, her whispering in his ear that she was very proud of him. Afterwards he showed her the ring he was going to use to propose, causing her to squeal like a little girl while commenting that it is absolutely lovely. He then left, after taking two slices of her signature apple pie, which she insisted that he take home for himself and for Ruby, and returned home where his girlfriend was waiting for him, the two of them sharing a quick kiss after he let himself in..

"Hey honey, where did you head off to this afternoon ?", Ruby asked her boyfriend after the two of them parted, and then noticed the box in his hand. "And what might that be in the box you're carrying ?"

"Oh, I just felt like taking a walk outside and then made a detour to you and your grandma's diner. She's doing great and sent us some pie for our dessert tonight", Henry answered her with a smile, not telling her why he was over there.

"Awe, that's really sweet of her to do that", Ruby answered with a smile of her own, knowing that she had the best granny in the world. "And what did you guys talk about while you were there ?", she asked him curiously.

"Oh not much Rubes. Just how much I love and adore you and that's you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, to which she commented that I'm a very lucky man", Henry answered her, being careful not to give everything away regarding their conversation. Ruby smiled brightly upon hearing his words and then leaned in and captured his lips in a heated kiss that left him breathless.

"She's right you know. You're a very lucky fellow", she said to him with an impish grin as her hand cupped the side of his face.

"That I am Rubes, that I am", he said to her in response after managing to find his voice. The two of them then went into the kitchen and talked about their day together while Henry secretly fingered the sparkling ring in his pocket, quietly anticipating the following evening when he'd propose to Ruby and knowing that it would be a beautiful night for them to remember.

 **The End**

 **A/N I hope all of you enjoyed this piece, and if anyone wants to see how the proposal went and Ruby's answer, please go and read, "RedBeliever: The Beginning Of Something New".**

 **Have a great day**


End file.
